This is a multicenter study to investigate 1) whether older Americans are more or less responsive to a given dietary cholesterol intake than the young men already studied, 2) whether the protective effect of polyunsaturated fatty acids countering a given cholesterol intake is the same, and 3) whether older Americans are more or less responsive to cholesterol-lowering diet coupled with increased polyunsaturated fat than younger subjects.